Thoughts by the Desk: Kurama
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Just a brief one-shot of what's going on in Kurama's head just after Lucy escapes.


**This one's short but kinda sweet (well for Elfen Lied standards at least...). I've corrected a fatal error in some of other EL fanfics and spelt Kurama's name correctly this time. I kept spelling it as 'Kuruma' (which incidentally is Japanese for 'car') and didn't realise the mistake until I wrote this brief one-shot_. _So now I don't have to keep thinking of Kurama as 'Mr. Car'. Anyway enough of my rants. Here we go with another EF tale (I just love Elfen Lied so much - I will get them the numbers to reach 500fics one day!) _  
><em>**

_A Coffee Mug..._

Kurama returned to his office. Working in the research facility had its tough days, but this one would bother his memories for quite some time in the future.

Kurama walked over to his desk and picked up a framed picture, an attractive young girl with her hair kept in a ponytail smiled at him, making a peace sign with her fingers. Normally at this point the tears of a human would pour down the picture like solitary raindrops. Yet Kurama couldn't show his grief for the poor girl who had just died before his very eyes. His spectacles became fogged with uncertainty. He took off his glasses with one hand whilst slamming the picture back on the desk with his other hand.

_Kisaragi...I swear...Your death will not be in vain..._

He turned his focus to the tiny window of his office. The glass offered a viewing portal overlooking the ocean – swallowed up in the night's darkness. He knew that somewhere in that cold-flowing Aether was his enemy...the wretched beast that had killed 23 of his colleagues – that had murdered his secretary...The demon with pink hair...The Angel of death who wields the Grim Reaper's very hands.

Kurama couldn't contain his composure any longer and bashed a fist against the glass pane.

_Damn you Lucy...Why didn't you kill me back there? Is this your way of paying me back? Is this your idea of torture or suffering? I swear...I'll find you, and I will personally fire the bullet that ends your miserable life...A life worthy of the animals that roam the jungles and rainforests...A life with the sole purpose of killing and conquering...The life of a disease or bacteria..._

Then Kurama straightened himself again. ..._No...In a way I'd be saving you right? Saving you from your own unaffectionate, cold and heartless world...Perhaps I should take something treasured from you as well...But what does a monster like you hold sentimentality to? I suppose for the sake of everyone I can only find peace with your body deep in the bowels of the Hades..._

"Uh...Sorry for interrupting chief..." A voice came from the doorway.

Kurama half cocked his head around. "Ah...Isobe...No your not interrupting at all...I was just about to leave anyway."

Isobe humbly bowed his head. "Sir we're conducting a systems report, we're still trying to determine the cause of the security shut-down."

Kurama lifted his head and put his spectacles back just below his eyes. "I'll be with them in a few minutes. Thank you."

"Please excuse me." Isobe bowed.

Once the senior scientist departed Kurama opened the top draw of his desk and among the assortment of documents and pens picked up a mug with a cartoon cow design. He held the handle in one hand, grasping it with dry palms as he lifted the bottom. A sticker read 'HAPPY 35TH BIRTHDAY CHIEF!' with brightly coloured print and flowers and cat paws childish drawn in the corners.

_**"Someday, I'll be the best secretary in Japan. One who can be at our chief's side and help him **__**out..."**_

Kurama lowered the mug and put it back in the draw, toying with his glasses one more time as he contemplated another casualty from his life...A life he had dedicated to fighting monsters with pink hair and horns...a life he had dedicated to 'saving humanity'...A life which had been met with much sacrifice and heartache.

The modest man could no longer shed any of his grief through tears. They had poured out of his soul long ago. After a while, sacrifice had just become another part of his job description. Now all he could hope for is minimising the collateral damage that Lucy's escape would inevitably create.

Kurama returned to the window and offered some final words for the pink-haired demon awaiting his encounter.

"Enjoy your freedom Lucy...you may at least have the privilege of feeling beloved in your final days of existence..."

* * *

><p>There you have it. In unrelated news, I'm rewatching the series again as it is undoubtly my most favourite anime I've ever watched (And I've watched ALOT of Anime - <strong>go look at my profile I have about 60+ written down<strong>) plus I'm also hoping to work on another EL fic in the near future. Basically it would be as if the Anime continued as a second season. I'm sure there has been lots of them done for this but seriously it would be worth writing just to see how it diverges from the Manga. Anyway that's my spiel over and done with, now you knwo what to do, click that little button just below and tell me how awesome I am (just kidding be honest and give a review).


End file.
